


So Long, Too Long

by NachtHexe



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 03:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachtHexe/pseuds/NachtHexe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Emeritus have been apart too long, the movies can wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Long, Too Long

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by a lovely Tumblr follower and pal of mine :) If you wish to follow me on Tumblr, go to nachthexeuniverse.tumblr.com - feel free to send me requests as well :D   
> This is the second or third time I'm writing smut, so I hope it's good :)

“You’ve went a bit too far, sweetheart, don’t you think? I know I’m irresistible, but interrupting such an emotional scene just to get into my pants-”

Papa’s complaint was cut short with your lips smashing against his, your hands making their way into his black locks. Your tongues danced together, before he grabbed your waist and pushed you up against the bathroom wall, detaching your lips with a soft ‘oomph’.

“My, my, someone’s eager.” His husky voice whispered as his eyes scanned your body from head to toe. The look in his eyes alone sends a wave of pure need through your body. 

“Papa, please, it’s been so long... too damn long...” You moan, reduced to begging at this point. It was your first date in weeks, due to Ghost’s constant touring, and teasing was out of the question.

“I know love, I know...” he said breathlessly, his lips moving down and latching onto your neck, no doubt marking you as his. Moans again left your throat, but you clamped one of your sweaty palms over it to quieten yourself. Papa neglected your neck for a moment to grab both of your wrists and pin them above your head.

“What if someone-”

“Let them listen.” He groaned, practically ripping your pants open. It’s your turn to chuckle.

“Now look who’s eager.” Emeritus kisses you hard, mentioning that you talk too much, while his fingers push aside your underwear and start stroking your clit. You gasp at the coldness of his skin.

“You’re so wet (Y/N),” he told you, removing his fingers from your core and sucking them clean. The sight alone almost made you come, but you refused to do so without him inside you. 

“Papa, please, fuck me already.” You pleaded and much to your pleasure, he does so without further comments. His hands again leave you for mere seconds, taking no time in freeing his cock. He finally plunges into you.

You both moan at the much needed friction, really no longer caring for any sneaky eyes or ears. His thrusts are hard and fast, while his mouth nips and sucks at your breasts.

“(Y/N), you have no idea how much I missed you.” He pants into your skin, looking up into your eyes, his expression full of love and admiration for you. It made the knot in your stomach tighten all the more, your hips moving to meet his.

“I love you, (Y/N).” He added, and that was all you needed to trigger your release. You bit your lip to stop yourself from screaming his name, and drew blood. Papa came seconds later, moaning your name, lapping at the trail of crimson flowing from your lip to your chin. 

He rode out both of your orgasms for several minutes, before eventually softening and slipping out of you. You whimpered at the loss, but smiled at him nevertheless while you attempted to catch your breath.

Finally, once his breathing steadied,he cupped your cheek and asks you with a serious tone,

“Now can we go and find out if Dory ever found her family?”


End file.
